


Bite the Bullet

by theonewhocouldnthandleit



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhocouldnthandleit/pseuds/theonewhocouldnthandleit
Summary: Emma and Frankie have a chat about the bullet necklace.





	Bite the Bullet

Emma was exhausted. After going undercover and collecting intel on a Russian terrorist group for two weeks, a sleepless flight beside a chatty couple and an unnecessarily long debrief with MI6, she needed a break. More than that though, she wanted to see Will. Emma missed his kind eyes checking in with her at the end of a long day and the way he made her laugh. Despite her aching eyes and sore feet, she was giddy as she made her way down the steps of the Dead Drop.  
  
As she opened the doors, the newly familiar scent of wood varnish hit her and she saw Frankie pouring herself a beer behind the bar.  
  
“I’ll take one as well, please,” Emma called out with a smile as she approached the other spy.  
  
“Emma! You’re back!” Frankie grinned and pulled out another glass from underneath the counter. “How was Russia?”  
  
“Cold. Aggressive. Tiring.” Emma gladly accepted the beer and collapsed in the seat across from Frankie. “I’m just glad to have a break for a few days. I can’t – “  
  
Something dangling from Frankie’s neck caught the light and even through her tired eyes, Emma spotted a small bronze… bullet?  
  
“What is that?” she asked, nodding towards the necklace Frankie wore.  
  
“Oh.” Frankie’s lips curved up ever so slightly. “We did Secret Santa last week,” she stated, as if that explained everything. Emma’s confusion must have still been apparent, and Frankie realized that Emma had been off the grid for so long she might not have heard what happened. “I shot Will during our mission and he, uh,” Frankie paused at the look of horror on Emma’s face.  
  
“You what?!”  
  
“It’s okay,” Frankie reassured her. “It was all planned. Anyway, Will turned the bullet I shot him with into a necklace and, um, well, this was his gift to me.” As she described the necklace, Frankie couldn’t help but glance down and smile. She really did love it.  
  
“Oh, wow,” Emma said. Frankie’s attention snapped back to the woman in front of her. “That’s very… sweet of him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Frankie agreed softly. It dawned on her that maybe telling your partner’s girlfriend about the jewelry he got you wasn’t high on the list of topics often discussed. Or the fact that Will trusted Frankie so completely that he let the ex-assassin shoot him. Twice. Honestly, Frankie was surprised that Will hadn’t already told Emma everything.  
  
“He’s here,” Frankie cut into the silence. “He’s just in a meeting with Jai but I’m sure he’d love to see you.”  
  
Emma smiled. “Thanks,” she said, grabbing her glass and making her way across the bar to Will’s office. Frankie watched her go, twirling the bullet necklace between her fingers.


End file.
